Wood magic
by Saputra Dragneel
Summary: Summary nyusul


**Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan milik saya**

**Ini adalah cerita pertama saya untuk Naruto X Fairy Tail jadi saya mohon untuk ulasan agar saya dapat berkembang terima kasih**

'

'

'

Namaku adalah Naruto, umurku 14 tahun, rambutku berwarna kuning dan mataku adalah biru. Aku seorang yatim piatu, sedari kecil aku tidak pernah mengenal kedua orang tua ku, siapa mereka? Bahkan aku tidak tahu. Meski begitu masa kecilku tidak begitu sulit sebab aku memiliki orang yang merawatku, mereka adalah Fairy tail.

Kau tau itu bukanlah nama seseorang, bukan juga nama seekor monster, tapi itu adalah sebuah guild tempat para penyihir berkumpul, itu adalah guild penyihir.

Di negara ini ada beberapa jenis guild, penyihir, dagang, bahkan guild untuk pemburu.

Bukan hanya itu, diantara beberapa jenis guild tersebut juga miliki banyak cabang seperti halnya guild penyihir. DI negara ini ada lebih dari 40 cabang guild penyuhir, itulah yang di katakan master yang memimpin guild padaku. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu mendengarkan penjelasannya tapi hanya satu yang ku ketahui dari semua guild yang ada yaitu fairy tail lah yang paling menyenangkan hehehe.

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong aku juga seorang penyihir, yah meskipun bukan penyihir tingkat tinggi tapi aku tetap akan menyebut diriku penyihir karena dapat menggunakan sihir hehehe.

Melangkahkan kakiku, kini aku berada di kota Magnologia tempat guild Fairy Tail berada. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah quest, bukan quest yang sulit itu hanya sebuah quest harian membantu warga sipil menyelesaikan masalah atau pekerjaannya.

Dan percayalah quest seperti itu terkadang adalah quest yang sangat menyebalkan karena terkadang klien akan memberikan permintaan yang sangat aneh untuk di selesaikan, sebagai contoh aku baru saja menyelesaikan quest untuk menjaga seorang bayi. Oh ayolah aku adalah penyihir bukan baby sitter. Aku ingin mengambil quest sulit dimana sihir akan di gunakan untuk bertarung, tapi orang-orang di guild akan melarangku mengambil quest seperti itu, menurut mereka aku belum siap untuk mengambilnya.

'Hah~ padahal aku telah menguasai sihirku' jujur jika tau kalau quest tidak sesulit yang ku bayangkan mungkin dari dulu aku sudah mengambilnya bahkan sebelum dapat menguasai sihir, sial.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit aku telah sampai, berdiri kokoh di depanku itu adalah bangunan tua yang lumayan besar ada berbentuk bulat dengan sebuah lambang mirip burung terlukis dengan jelas di tengahnya, tak lupa juga sebuah bendera dengan lambang yang sama berkibar di puncak gedung itu, Itu adalah guildnya Fairy Tail.

Berdiri di depan pintu masuk aku memperhatikan kegiatan yang terjadi di dalam guild, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tenang ataupun suram, tapi itu sangat rama atau mungkin sangat ramai. Meja, kursi dan peralatan lainya terlempar kemana-mana itu kerusuhan, bukan kerusuhan akibat datangnya perusuh yang tidak di undang, tapi percayalah itu adalah kebiasan orang-orang di guild ini.

Memiringkan sedikit tubuhku ku lihat sebuah meja dengan mulus berhasil melewatiku sebelum membentur tanah dan hancur di luar guild. Dengan perasaan jengkel aku kembali melihat ke dalam guild hanya untuk melihat sebuah kursi melayang ke arahku-

Duagh

Dengan penuh emosi aku teriak "SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA SIALAN?!"

Seketika hening kerusuhan berhenti dalam sekejap sebelum "hehe... Ayo maju sini anak manja!" Ejekan di sertai seringai lebar dari seorang pemuda bersurai merah muda dengan taring yang tidak normal untuk seorang manusia matanya hitam dan memiliki kulit yang agak kecoklatan. Ia memakai rompi hitam tanpa lengan yang di biarkan terbuka menunjukan tubuhnya yang berotot, kain hitam di sekitar pinggangnya yang mencapai lutut, dijepit oleh sabuk kulit coklat dengan gesper perak berbentuk oval, celana panjang putih selutut dengan ikatan pita hitam di ujungnya dan menggunakan sandal hitam dengan ujung yang terbuka serta sebuah syal putih dengan garis seperti sisik menyelimuti lehernya. Namanya adalah Natsu Dragneel, ia adalah salah satu orang yang menggunakan jenis sihir yang sangat langka yaitu Dragon Slayer.

Menurunkan tas di pundakku, tanpa aba-aba aku langsung menerjang kearahnya, "HILANGKAN PANGGILAN ITU , PANTAT API"

POV End

"Selamat datang kembali Naruto!" Kata seorang perempuan yang berada di kounter bar. Ia memiliki rambut panjang putih dengan poni yang diikat ke atas, matanya biru dan berkulit putih. Ia adalah perempuan seksi yang memiliki payudara lumayan besar. Ia Memakai gaun merah marun sepanjang pergelangan kaki tanpa lengan dengan rok lipat. Ia juga memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang cocok untuk gaunnya, dia adalah Mirajane Strauss, dengan nama panggilan Mira.

"OTOUKOU" seorang pria berotot besar dengan kulit coklat berteriak di tengah kerusuhan yang terjadi. Ia memiliki rambut putih yang menjulang ke atas serta mata yang berwarna hitam. Melihat wajahnya, terdapat sebuah bekas luka jahit yang disisi kanan yang melewati mata kanannya. Ia memakai jaket biru gelap ditutup di depan oleh garis kancing besar, dengan kancing serupa di punggung lengan dan ritsleting dan bagian kerahnya ia biarkan terbuka. Pada Bagian belakang jaketnya dihiasi oleh kanji-kanjis besar dan ringan, yang bertuliskan 'yang terhebat'. Mnggunakan celana longgar yang senada dengan jaketnya ditopang oleh ikat pinggang sederhana dan menggunakan sandal geta tradisional Jepang. Ia adalah Elfman Stauss adik dari Mirajane

"Berisik!" Dengan menyatukan tenaga mereka berdua Naruto dan Natsu langsung menerangkan pria terbesar yang ada di guild tersebut.

"Sialan kalian berdua!" Dengan wajah penuh amarah seorang pria berambut runcing hitam dan memiliki mata biru gelap. Ia memakai celana boxer hitam serta sebuah kalung berbentuk pedan menggantung di tubuhnya. Ia adalah Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray, Pakai bajumu!" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang sedikit berkriting. Memakai celana hitam sampai di bawah lutut yang di topang oleh ikat pinggang merah muda. Sebuah bir segelas penuh ia habiskan dalam sekali tegukan. ia adalah Cana Arberona, tanpa baju ia hanya mengenakan bra untuk menutupi asetnya.

"Eeehh" Gray terkejut karena bajunya menghilang.

Seorang perempuan ia memiliki mata berwarna coklat dengan rambut blonde yang diikat ekor kuda kecil di sisi kanan kepalanya. Melangkah lemas ia mendekati Mirajane. "Apa ini sering terjadi Mira-san?"

Terkikik geli atas pertanyaan teman barunya Mira menjawab "Nanti juga kau terbiasa, Lucy." "Ngomong-ngomong Lucy, kapan kau mengambil quest pertamamu?"

"Ah... kau benar juga, aku baru ingat ada uang sewa yang harus ku lunasi" dengan langkah hati-hati berharap tidak ada property yang nyasar ke arahnya ia pergi menuju ke arah papan quest.

Melihat beberapa kertas yang berisi banyak permintaan di depannya Lucy terdiam. Ia bingung untuk memilih, ia tidak pernah mengambil sebuah quest sebelumnya jadi ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuknya.

"Hey aku baru melihatmu, apa kamu anggota baru?"

Mendengar hal itu Lucy dengan pelan berbalik ke belakang. Itu telah tenang keributan yang terjadi sebelumnya telah berhenti menyisakan orang-orang yang kini sedang bersenda gurau di lantai guild. Sebelum ia menatap seorang anak berambut pirang yang terlihat lebih muda darinya sedang menatap dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ah ... Yah namaku Lucy, aku baru saja bergabung kemarin" anak itu langsung ber 'oh' ria saat Lucy menjawab rasa penasarannya sambil memperlihatkan lambang guild di tangannya.

"Aku Naruto, salam kenal keluarga baru" Lucy mengangguk mendengarnya, meski agak heran dengan 'keluarga baru' yang di ucapkan anak bernama Naruto itu. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi ia kembali menatap papan quest di depannya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan, Lucy-san?"

Menatap kembali kearah anak itu, ia menghela napas. "Sepertinya begitu-" anak itu mengangguk mendengarkan " jujur ini pertama kalinya bagiku jadi apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, tidak baik membiarkan keluarga baruku diam seperti patung penunggu papan quest" berpikir sebentar Naruto mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui tentang itu.

"Untuk sebagian besar aku yakin kau tau tentang apa itu quest kan?" Ia bertanya untuk memastikan, setelah mendapat anggukam lawan bicaranya Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan tentang pembagian tingkat kesulitan quest. Dalam quest ada beberapa tingkat mulai dai D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank, dan S-rank. Pasti kamu bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada pembatas ataupun tanda yang jelas untuk membedakan tingkat kesulitan quest teresebut?" lucy mengangguk dan ia bertanya

"lalu bagaimana cara membedakanya?"

"Sederhana kau bisa melihat jumlah nominal hadiah yang tertera di quest tersebut. 5000-50.000 itu adalah D-rank, 50.000-150.000 untuk C-rank, 150.000 - 300.000 B-rank, kemudian 300.000 - 500.000 A-rank dan lebih dari 500.000 itu masuk quest tersulit, S-rank. Apa kau mengerti?" Kata Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Woaaah ... Terima kasih Naruto kau sangat membantu!" Dengan mata yang dipenuhi bintang, Lucy berterima kasih atas pencerahan yang telah di dapatkannya.

"Ah ... Aku senang mendengarnya hehe" balas Naruto disertai keringat di pelipisnya atas respon berlebihan dari keluarga barunya. "Oh ... Dan satu hal lagi, kusarankan jika ingin mengambil quest B-rank ke atas sebaiknya kamu mencari teman untuk membatumu karena itu akan menjadi quest yang sangat sulit untuk pemula dan jika kau mencari quest S-rank kau bisa pergi ke lantai dua untuk mengambilnya" lanjutnya menambahkan .

Dengan mata penuh tekad Lucy mengangguk dan kembali menatap papan quest dengan semangat barunya.

Setelah puas melihat reaksinya Naruto pergi meninggalkan gadis blonde itu karena gadis itu tidak akan mengambil quest berbahaya yang dapat mengancam nyawanya dengan bodoh dan ia berharap Lucy bukan orang nekat.

'

'

**End**


End file.
